


Silence Spirng

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	Silence Spirng

我对天发誓，刚开始我对王琳凯真没那方面想法。

他那时候才多大？17岁，我看他就跟看我未来叛逆逃学不听话的儿子似的，只想单手拎着后脖颈子拽过来照着屁股一顿抽，还能想啥别的。所以后来校长找我谈话我也就实话实说，我和王琳凯那点儿破事儿在我看来就像特荒唐的一场怪梦，唯一的问题在于我不想醒，我想一直做梦，但是当然这注定实现不了，于是梦就碎了，像拿不住的开水壶似的噼里啪啦砸在地上。

 

我叫卜凡，今年27，一米九几的个子，没去考艺术学院模特，师范学校毕业就成为了光荣的人民教师，朝七晚六，带高三就得延迟到晚十。累的像狗，还时不时被学生家长给予差评和声讨。这倒不是我不满意福利政策，新来的老师都得过这一关，尤其男老师。

这就算了，最过分的是校长欺负我年轻，让我去接差班，新高二理科班里最差的，但这不是我不想教的原因，我本着一视同仁的心态，对努力学习但是笨的学生一点偏见都没有，可我翻翻档案，发现班里有几个感觉挺聪明但就是不努力的学生，天天整的花里胡哨，踩滑板吹口哨，时不时躲男厕所抽根儿烟——办公室岳老师告诉我的，他教高一，差点儿被气死。

 

这是原则问题，我能忍吗？不能啊，于是我去了领导办公室，把档案拍在他桌子上，地动山摇一声响，我扯着嗓子嚷嚷，您啥意思啊？把这学生给我带，我带不了！话撂这儿了我带不了！  
上述情景来自于我深夜枕着手臂死盯天花板时脑子里的想象，如果真发生了等着我的就是卷铺盖卷儿滚蛋，我还不想滚蛋，所以实际情况是我夹着文件大步走进教室，风从我两侧削平的发茬上打过去，凉飕飕的还挺爽。

王琳凯坐最后一排，翘着二郎腿晃椅子，海藻发垂到肩膀边，脖子上挂了个大红耳机。之所以我一进去就看见他是因为他屁股底下那把破椅子磕在地上丁零咣啷，跟我每天骑的那辆自行车的铃铛摇起来的声音一模一样，吵的人脑瓜子疼。

校长我对付不了，毛孩子还不成问题，于是我过去潇洒地扯掉了他的耳机，王琳凯同学，我从牙尖缝隙里磨出几个字儿来，你知不知道课堂上不能戴耳机？

他啧了声抬起头看着我，我对上那双瞳孔，在莫名其妙之外觉得出乎意料的清澈，现在让我回忆的话我可以毫不犹豫地判断出来，他那时候就对我有意思，至于什么意思不好说，因为那种眼神儿是他装的，他就擅长这个。

当时我就那么傻不拉几给骗进去了，认为他还能救救，只要我坚持不懈。所以我第二句话不是让他滚到教室外边罚站，而是放缓了声调，王琳凯，我说，以后你就是咱班儿唯一的物理课代表了。

小孩儿愣了一下儿，接着张开嘴开始冲我吐舌头，弄得我挺恍惚，他到底是七岁还是十七？  
要是我知道让他当课代表会引来后头一堆事儿，我打死也不会去招惹他。

 

高二的第一个学期就在这种失衡的颠簸中开始了，王琳凯每天抱着一大摞五三来我办公室，我有时转着椅子注视他，逐渐发现他还挺可爱，蓬松的头发从书最上头冒出个尖儿来左右晃动，像童话书里挥着魔法棒的精灵，偶尔还能瞥见眼睛，眼尾吊上去，我老感觉他在偷瞄我，但等我扭头他已经一溜烟儿跑出去了，鞋底摩擦地板的声音还能隐约听见。

我喝着胖大海泡出的水，想着这样也还不错，看来他没传说中的那么不听话，至少课代表的工作没见他推三阻四。

直到第一次月考完，我盯着电脑判卷儿，在五花八门的奇怪笔记和诡异答案里晕头转向，好像每月都得下地狱，淌过刀山火海才能飞升，这回比以往还气人，因为不知道哪个班小屁孩在静电场问题答题区全填了非平衡力，我负责判大题，这人不但得零蛋，字儿还写得奇烂，我看了半天才确认平衡的衡是个字儿，被他写的活像黑疙瘩。  
用手背抵着额头琢磨了一下儿，估计是我们班的某个问题学生。

本着对学生负责任的原则我分完了卷子就去我们班那一堆儿扒拉，暴躁地把那张卷子翻过来，正面密封线里仨大字儿：王琳凯。

我当时的心情很难描述，愤怒、失望和好笑纠缠着冲进血脉里，我以为我能改变他，我以为他是尚待浇灌的种子，刚破土而出就歪倒在土地里，扶一把就正回来了，现在证明是我太天真，他就是颗浑身带刺儿的仙人掌，能挺立在干涸沙漠里的植物又怎么会轻易屈服，不管是好的认输还是坏的投降。

不成，我想，就算是仙人掌我也得给他搞软了，这是公立高中，不是贵族学校，王琳凯不学习能有什么前途？再淘他也就17，17懂个屁。

 

考完试第一天我们班没有物理课，语文课是最后一节，于是我拜托语文组李洋下了课帮我把王琳凯叫来，李老师笑的欠嗖嗖，我跟你说凡子你就多余管他，你就让他折腾去呗，反正到时候考不上大学的不是你。

按理说我应该义正严辞地反驳李洋，但现实是他说的没错，我自己也知道这想法有多愚蠢，我只是拿工资教课的老师，不是小作文里所谓的指路明灯，我还着按揭累的要死，还没车子没票子，连自己都顾不好还想管学生的破事儿，真他妈幼稚到家。

然而我就是个幼稚的人，我自己也承认，所以王琳凯吊着棒棒糖吊儿郎当走进办公室的那一刻我站了起来，用一种从来没尝试过的严厉声调叫他，王琳凯！过来站好！

小崽子摇头晃脑站在我跟前儿，我低头就能把他的发旋儿和耳朵尖儿尽收眼底，现在他像个长耳小恶魔，在充满萤火虫的森林里飞的很低以便瞄准猎物，我看清了这一点，但万万没想到猎物就是我本人。

你知道我为什么叫你来吗？我问，食指蜷起来敲敲桌面。

王琳凯嘬着腮帮子，棒棒糖棍被吸进去几毫米，不知道啊，含混的句子夹在吞咽唾液的水声里，你叫我来干啥啊凡哥？

我懵了，剧情走向怎么跟我预测的一毛不一样呢。再开口的时候我甚至磕巴了一下儿，你，你这回物理卷子怎么写的？你到底认真听课没有？王琳凯你知不知道高中就这么几年，少壮不努力老大徒伤悲！

 

下一秒我和那双墨黑瞳孔在漂浮的尘埃里相撞了，结果是我粉身碎骨，王琳凯嗓音清洌，这回还带点儿软糯，物理课讲太快了我跟不上，他说，冲我眨眨眼，凡哥，你给我单独补课成不？  
我想说不成，补什么课，跟不上的孩子多了我凭啥给你补，可我听见我从我嗓子里挤出的回答是行，我无法自制地陷入瞳孔内里，等会儿放了学你来找我。

他咧嘴笑，牙尖碾过下唇，蹭出一片柔软凹陷，原来我是高原里那头濒死的骆驼，连仙人掌苦涩尖利的刺我都如饥似渴地吞咽下去强行消化烂在胃里，我一动不动地站在原地，注视着王琳凯吮吸着棒棒糖消失在半开的门后，我甚至留意到他挽起裤边与短袜断裂部分露出的那一截皓白脚踝，细而韧，仿佛浸没在水底染白了的芦苇梗。

门把手转动，像在抓挠一层青涩而坚硬的皮，我终于从不着边际的胡思乱想中回过神，扶着椅子跌进座位里，岳明辉抱着教案看手机，路过我的时候打了声招呼，诶哟凡砸，高二这都快放学了你还没走呢。

嗨，我约了个学生补课，我挠着头喝了水，接受到他惊异的目光，一口水差点儿呛在嗓子眼儿，费劲吧啦终于咽下去，我问他，咋了？

岳明辉神色古怪，他背上包靠着椅背儿看我，补课？谁找你补课？

仙人掌的刺未被胃液完全吞灭，挣扎着刺痛脏器，就我们班儿上那个小孩儿，我试图轻描淡写，他这回不是没考好吗，咱能不管吗，这不就给他单独开个小灶，自己班里的孩子，我能拽一把就拽一把。

 

那天傍晚岳明辉看了我很久，仿佛在悲悯掉入岩浆里皮肤被烫到溃烂的可怜人，我陆陆续续喝完整杯水，心里盼着他能说点儿什么，关于王琳凯的，关于我这种做法的，我暗下决心，只要他劝我我就放弃这个荒唐的计划，然而他最终一言未发——他向来有分寸，知道朋友间那条三八线的准确位置。

现在我懂了，他的确在悲悯我，同情一脚踏入灰色地域的老实人，王琳凯带来的是靡靡中的极乐，荒诞不经的疯狂，这样的愉悦我们都消费不起，不同的是他聪明抽身，我却最终身陷囹圄。

 

王琳凯来得很晚，我没去班里找他，我知道他不会在那儿。果然他来时肥大校服表面浮起的烟味儿还没褪掉，拉链儿挂在胸口处逛当着，但这一切都无所谓，真正令我不安的是他咔哒锁了门，接着抬起手摸向电灯开关。  
你要干……

我的吗字还没到达终点被发出，他就摁下了白色按钮，于是我立刻掉进乌秃黑色里，甚至渴求一丝灰色来缓冲，我听见王琳凯朝我办公桌前进的脚步，鞋底搓着地面蹭过来，像龟慢吞吞爬过尖利岩石，模糊人影出现在我眼前，我下意识去寻找那双瞳孔，没找到，他或许是闭着眼睛，或许是因为周遭暗着，所以每毫厘都是墨黑。

 

校服掉下去，扣子磕碰椅子扶手试图挂住，我想叫他别胡闹，可最终半个字也没说出来，要是剖析内心，那么我不得不诚实回答，就算几小时前我不能洞悉全部，至少也有预感，于是我从那时候起就不配再为人师表，只能倒在荒漠里做一头罕见的、渴死的骆驼。

我摸到滑腻软肉，王琳凯的大腿根在我掌心里颤动，仿佛我在隔着薄膜触碰海底暗沙，他低低的喘息声回荡在我耳垂下方，细瘦臂膀缠住我，分不清是天使还是恶魔，我那一刻又窥探到他更阴沉的部分，仙人掌只是披着的外壳，里头生长着摇曳的野玫瑰，红的像罂粟，一开就是漫山遍野大片大片，玫瑰花瓣被风吹着漂浮扭动，于是我硬了，毫无悬念却又觅不出道理。

王琳凯似乎很满意，牙齿从唇间冒出来起伏着，他又往前凑，把那两片混着烟草味的唇贴上来，我几乎全盘皆输，任他舌尖伸进来探索口腔，觉得自己像在凉风里抽烟，旁边是断壁残垣，想活下去全凭鼻梁下的零星火光，于虚无中迷失，翻滚着找不到出路。

后来的一小时内发生了什么我基本全忘光了，或者说我逃避记得它们。反正那朵玫瑰最终把我也染红，涂抹时他咬着我肩头抽泣，我和我想象过的人生方向背道而驰并愈发遥远，再也无法走回头路。

卜凡，你他妈就是个禽兽。我在脑子里狠狠抽我自己，肢体上却搂着王琳凯塌下去的腰，他的头还埋在我颈窝里拱动着，发丝划过锁骨泛起一层麻。

办公室里弥漫着的麝香味吼叫着真相，刚才我和小我10岁的学生王琳凯在这张椅子上做爱，不管他是仙人掌还是野玫瑰，总之都软成一滩水了。

 

其实我第一个念头是跑，不让任何人找到我，更别提在朦胧灯影里发现我的罪行。然而这就和我拍领导桌子一样，注定是空谈妄想。王琳凯接着吻我，我竟然从烟草里尝到昏暗甜腻，这或许证明着我离疯不远了。

嘴唇分开后我沉默着给他套上衣服，他也没说话，然后我发现我得送这滩水回家，无论如何我不能看着未成年自己走夜路，即使王琳凯显然经常干这种事。

我把他抱起来放在地上，穿鞋，我的嗓子还是哑的，我送你回去。

王琳凯倒是恢复很快，这点我捅进去的时候就该想到，内壁烫软收缩，他一点都不怕，只是无法判断是否与其他老师有关，我无厘头地相信并不是这样，可能因为他全程牵着我微蜷的小拇指走到干燥而沉闷的车棚里，穿过教学楼隔出的缝隙时我产生了种偷情的错觉，影子混在地面里变成一团虚无。

我把车嘎吱着蹬出来，他在链子的转动中跳上后座，小而细的手指贴在我腰腹处，凡哥，你这车也太破了吧我去。

那你滚下去，我故意把车骑的歪歪扭扭，王琳凯脸凑近我后背，磨蹭着咯咯笑，我在这样的笑声里驶向文件里他填上的家庭住址，甚至没问那是真是假。

他背着包上楼前又吻了我，我在破碎的路灯底下用一只脚支撑单车，手指放在他凸起来的蝴蝶骨上，那只蝴蝶叫嚣着冲破蚕茧，盘旋着扑进我心脏里，我向前歪倒，而王琳凯喘着放开我，海藻发后退了几步，凡哥，我走啦，晚安。

我注视着他踩着板鞋跑上楼，关上的门让我们彻底分离，我在楼下站了五分钟，记不清抽没抽烟。

 

 

第二天我上课时发现王琳凯看我的眼神儿都变了，我描述不好，但它无时无刻不在提醒我十几小时前发生了什么，于是我不得不接受审判，翻开练习册的那一瞬间我希望我倒退回起点，然而不可能，所以我看到王琳凯夹在空白书页里的小纸条。  
凡哥，跟我在一起吧。

我没回他纸条，甚至没承诺过同意或是拒绝，但我心里明白这是无声的默许，默许王琳凯不再只做我的学生，毕竟我的学生不会堂而皇之地在我办公室里抽烟，食指和中指弯曲起来泼出明灭火光，接着那红色就成为烟雾进入我的口鼻，和他柔软的嘴唇一起。

岳明辉在高二急速流逝的时间里撞破了窗户纸，那天我刚把胃药放进王琳凯的书包里，他没像几个月前那样注视我，只是塞给我一盒冈本。我模糊地理解这种行为背后的含义，最后得出的结论是他怕我得病，但我知道王琳凯没病，就跟王琳凯知道我为什么要往他包里装巧克力和药一样。

我们就像两条系在一起拧出水儿的毛巾，细看起来结合处污浊不堪，充满滋生的细菌，可又联系着分不开。

我愿意做任何事来弥补心里的愧疚感，我知道我是个人渣，我把学生带回家做爱，搂着他突出的髋，沉默地侵蚀他，占有他，不管王琳凯是什么样的，就算他浪出花儿来都是我在毒害他，因为我是老师，他只是个不懂事儿的学生。

是的，不懂事儿，我乐于这么想，或许是我潜意识里早就爱上了他，于是拼命给他的荒诞不经找借口。特别是在王琳凯抱着我脖子蹭来蹭去说他想吃蛋糕的时候，在他眨巴着眼睛把耳机扔我桌子上的时候，在他咧嘴笑的时候，在他害怕开家长会的时候，我总觉得他骨子里天真无邪，只装出一身放肆的浪荡。

 

日子就这么颠三倒四地往下咕噜噜滚着过，然而王琳凯跟我的交流依然停留在做爱和接吻，掺杂着一点关于学习方面以及鸡毛蒜皮小事的探讨，我似乎在接触一堵墙，里面澎湃汹涌狂风大作，外头风平浪静茫茫一片，而我走不进去。

偶尔我送他回家，目送着他踩着自己影子歪斜地向楼门口迈进，那时我记起王琳凯时有时无的所谓朋友们，每当干了坏事被揭发都把王琳凯推给我顶罪，我就看着他白的发蓝的发旋在我眼皮底下晃，头发无精打采地趴着，我知道他难过，于是我进而清楚他孤独，替罪羊王琳凯扑进我怀里，在角落和我交换湿淋淋的吻。只有这种时候我能窥到他内心一隅，他藏的太好。

 

我们的第一次争吵来源于高二期末考试，临考语文前一晚他还在我家里，他爸妈出差，王琳凯顺理成章赖上我。洗完澡的少年赤着脚从客厅这头踩到那头，短裤被揉搓到大腿根，露出烫成粉红的皮肉，他在咬自己的指节。  
你要干啥？我问他，把笔记本扣上，你紧张啊？

王琳凯顿在原地，半晌盯着我直勾勾看，我差点儿硬了，还好悬崖勒马，我咳了声，你知道吧宝，今天咱不能做，明儿你还考试呢。我提醒他。  
他跳到沙发上整个人往下陷，凡哥，你物理这回给我算高点儿分儿行不行？

虽然他在问行不行，但眼神儿里流露着势在必得的兴奋，可我就算是人渣也还没完全泯灭人性丢弃良知，于是我坚定地拒绝他，你想啥呢王琳凯，我说，不行，这事儿没得商量，你得自己考。  
他看起来由失落到愤怒再到悲伤只用须臾，我爸会打死我的，他把脸颊贴上我的手臂，求求你了凡哥，再说这又不是高考。

 

小片汗毛濡湿，像沙洲沾上露水，软而痒，我甚至怀疑起他有支配自己泪腺的超能力，因为他不怕这个，我曾经看见过他带着一胳膊的伤蹦跳着跑向男卫生间，非主流香烟炫赫门的包装盒从裤袋里露出坚硬一角。  
跟不跟学生做爱，只要我还没滚蛋走人，就永远是人民教师，虽然这个词现在已经让我愧疚而羞耻，但我不能因为羞耻就把它彻底毁掉，我更不能把王琳凯彻底毁掉，于是我抱住他，手心盖上令人动摇的发旋儿，不行就是不行，我重复，你今天就算哭死在这儿也不行。

 

王琳凯不再哭，他大概想用另一种方式来让我投降，舌尖烫软，遛着小臂滑动，我嘶地把胳膊抽回来，任他脑袋失去平衡撞在我大腿上。接着我惊觉他还有继续的想法，只能慌忙提着他肩窝把他抬起来。

 

你他妈想干嘛？我问，这是我第一次在除了床以外的地点对他说脏话，我告诫自己王琳凯是学生，我什么都知道也得装不懂，就像对我们班那群小兔崽子，谁不知道他们满嘴操你妈呢。  
他开始表现出不耐烦，唇角向下抿着绷成线，半晌像架机关枪似的朝我发射子弹，不就一个期末考试吗？你磨磨唧唧的烦不烦人，多算几分儿能咋了？  
我挺生气，准确来说是特生气，我气他对自己不负责，更气他不了解我，我意识到这种生气来路不明，他不了解我又咋了，可我还是想发火，王琳凯，你听好了，我勉强压住那口气，就算你自己无所谓，我也得对你负责！

负什么责？他红着眼眶笑起来，你还当真了？负责？

那眼眶在我视线里颤动，仿佛猩红一片让我望见血海，而我是坠落的尸首，我说的负责不是这意思，然而王琳凯的话还是像猎人把第一只小猪的茅草房掀开那样惊醒了我，于是我扪心自问，我当真了吗？给他包里装胃药，冬天顶着冷风骑车送他回家，上物理课看见他睡觉就放低音量，跟各科任课老师打好招呼，我们班儿有个王琳凯，他小，你多照顾着点儿；我甚至把家里窗帘都换成了他喜欢的色儿。

原来是我当真了，我悲哀地得出结论，那张纸条我没回，没回又怎样，写纸条的人是他，真把纸条当回事儿的人是我，我忘了那不过是张纸，轻飘飘的没分量，和我在王琳凯心里的总重一样虚无缥缈。  
对，你说的没错儿，我告诉他，我当真了。

那天晚上似乎什么都没发生，王琳凯离开沙发擦了脸去睡觉，我写完文件洗澡上床，掀开毛巾被从背后搂住细瘦身体，他骨头硌我胸膛，砸在心脏上带起砰砰的跳动，仿佛春雨溅到砖缝里似的冰凉而鲜活。  
就是少了火热，心脏缺失不了的那几样。

 

于是考完试放了学王琳凯就没了影，我找不着也不想找，埋在如山的卷子里仿佛在进行一场盛大的买醉仪式，我判的那几道题他依旧是零分，光秃秃的这么久了还在原地踏步，字儿丑的让我电脑阅卷儿都能一眼认出来，我不想承认是因为我记得他把字母p画的像o。

换了别人肯定就都会以为我俩到这儿就结束了，以后再怎么青山不改绿水长流都没戏，我的三观和他几乎没有交叉线，除了都爱听rap。我也这么想，结束了，就当梦一场呗。可王琳凯太狠了，是我见过最狠的狠人。这个狠人三天之后就又敲开了我家门，瞳孔在眼皮下面隐没着，不等我说话就挤进屋，我拽住他胳膊，诶，你先等等，我让你进去了吗？

之后的事儿我相信所有人都能猜到了，准确无误想都不用想，这次没反转，因为我没他狠。于是我又被仙人掌的刺穿透，自己的血流到嘴里还能在腥咸里砸么出甜，进入的时候我恍惚一瞬，觉得也许是什么沙阵巨石的摆放给我下了降头，然而我不在高原盆地之间，我只是坐在床上捏着王琳凯的屁股揉他，把它们折磨出情潮里的青与紫，混合着赤裸的肉欲与迭起的尖叫翻滚成七彩浪花。

 

洗澡的时候我贴着他，似乎水流都无法跃过皮肤流进漆黑下水洞口，王琳凯你跟我说句实话，你到底为啥想让我给你改分儿？我问他。  
哗啦啦的热水浇着他头皮，因为……我跟……赌……高两分……就五百……

洗发露白茫茫地搅乱他黑发，我嗯了声专心致志给他搓洗，其实我并不是真的想知道答案，因为那天我已经找寻到了更重要的东西，比如我不切实际的爱和天真，以及王琳凯片叶不沾身的决心，我注定无法拥有他。

 

高三了，伴随高三的是昏天黑地，主任拍着我肩膀鼓励我，小普啊你年轻力壮，带高三没问题的。接着命令我一直把班带到高考。  
我身体没问题，心理有问题，每次我看见王琳凯坐班里扭咕扭咕的不好好学习我就恨铁不成钢地想揍他，可揍了吧他又哼哼，还蹭我，蹭到最后就又变成我脱他裤子，没用，只有直男和圣人斗得过他，我两种都不挨边儿。

跟高二不同的地方在于我们开始吵架，一点儿破事都能吵起来，其实也不算吵，基本是他单方面吼我，说我把他数学卷子放物理夹子里了，说我讲的太差他听不懂，说我板书写的太难看饭做的太难吃。我由此发现他也许跟我们班那些跑到我办公室哭的小孩儿一样背负着厚重的压力，他甚至有时候会主动问我题。

李洋敏锐地察觉到王琳凯的改变，你们班儿那个王琳凯转性了啊，现在每道题都能写满了，虽然还是没多少对的吧。他一边儿狂乐一边儿往嘴里塞米饭。  
懂事儿了呗，挺好的，我说。

凡子，你别对他抱太大希望，李洋看着我摇头，手指被红墨水蹭的乱七八糟，估计是洗了都没洗掉，他把筷子放下，你这不是头一回教高三了，不用我说了吧？  
当然不用，我再天真也是老师，而且不是新老师，我知道高三才开始努力代表着什么，王琳凯除非是天才，否则最多二本，然而我不想打击他。

 

冬季流感高发期的时候我带的班倒了一片，教室里不敢开太大窗户，外头雾霾，病毒在咳嗽和喷嚏中传播，学生交叉感染，王琳凯也没能幸免于难。我每天晚上煮梨水给他喝，他爸妈总在出差，我的柜子渐渐被小几码的衣服占领。

他伏在书桌前一面喝梨水一面做卷子，被切成小块的梨仿佛是碎片化了的期冀，载着无数学子的梦和幻想热烘烘地涌进血脉里，在寒冬的北风里让人看见光明，未卜的前途消失殆尽，剩下无所顾忌的、拼搏的青春。

这时我庆幸我还保留了一点纯粹天真，否则我只能想着王琳凯几乎既定的命运唉声叹气散发负能量。坦白来说我和李洋他们一样，每天装乐观装积极罢了，说出来很残忍，但这是事实。

我想过以后，觉得他学习好不好也无所谓了，我房贷还有两年还完，物理老师从来不愁没钱赚，别说他工作，就算不工作我也能养的起他。

 

说来好笑，我不仅没考虑到这段所谓的恋情本来就是我一个人在唱独角戏，更没思考过如果我们俩这种不正当关系被揭发了怎么办，于是老天爷惩罚了我，给我来了回晴天霹雳。

 

临近高考——七天自习的时候主任找我，我想破了头也没想到推门进去听见的第一句就是怒吼，卜凡你他妈可以啊！搞师生恋？  
我认下了所有罪名，告诉主任是我勾引了王琳凯，我弓着背承认错误，解脱感蔓延到四肢百骸，我终于可以和别人分享我的痛苦和挣扎，无论是以何种方式。我是个人渣，搞了自己学生，现在我解剖自己的机会来了。

感谢那个告发我的人，是他把我拉出深渊，得以让我避免烙下永生无法言明的罪恶印章，我希望是岳明辉，然而我知道不是，他只会无奈地看着我被吞噬、淹没。

 

高考结束之后我才告诉王琳凯这件事儿，他躺在我腿上玩游戏，漫不经心地哼哼几声，那你以后还能找着工作吗？他在回血的时候问我。  
去教育机构，我说，就是没周末了。

 

哦，王琳凯接着打游戏，那有啥的，没有就没有呗，反正你单身。  
我嘴里发苦，把他拽起来，咱俩蹦极去吧，我注视着他的眼睛，我还没蹦过。

其实我本来是想跟他提分手的，我比他大10岁，不能再耽误他，现在看起来没必要，他从来没觉得我是累赘或束缚，因为我根本就什么都不是。

跳下去的那一瞬间我抱紧了他，仿佛这样我们就能骨肉相连，再也不分开，我和王琳凯一同陨落，陨落到山谷与河流围出的矇昧天光里，陨落到交叠的喊声里，陨落到没有尽头的宇宙时间线里，陨落到人间最荒唐最肆意的疯狂里。

 

我愿意一去不返。

 

王琳凯上了个二本，有的周末会来我家过夜，我望着那倔强而柔软的身体蜜一样淌在我身上，我操进泥泞潮湿的炙热密口，在吱呀吱呀的摇动声里舔去他锁骨里积聚的汗水，仿佛是在吞吃他赤诚却也浪荡的青春，每一个暗夜都那么新鲜而充满蓬勃朝气，把年轻和无畏短暂地渡给我，延缓僵化与腐朽。

有时候我靠着窗户喝茶，觉得这样下去不行，这种畸形而扭曲的关系不适合我，我应该找个岳明辉那样的男人，把自己的日子过得平稳且安定，我马上三十了，能够挥霍的筹码越来越少，能够随意投掷的骰子也快要没有。

可偶尔我下楼溜达，月亮脏兮兮，星星也没几颗，那段粉白的皮肉却清晰地出现在我脑海里，王琳凯笑的那么甜，能冲走我的所有疲惫。

我就又会想，随他去吧，我顺其自然多好，也许明天一切都会天翻地覆。

大哲学家苏格拉底不是说过吗，我唯一知道的就是我一无所知。

所以我有理由不明白爱不爱，不明白这样是好还是坏。

我一无所知。

 

 

End.


End file.
